Interruptions
by anamolly02
Summary: Written for the Midnight challenge by smile.laugh.read at HPFC.Padma stood beside Li as the stone wall of the seventh year boys' dormitory began to creak, shifting before her eyes as it turned into the door that would lead them to the Room of Requirement


_Title:Interruptions  
>Author: anamolly02<br>Disclaimer:1. This is a work of fan-fiction. 2. No money is made on this work. 3. JKR retains her rights. 4. Thanfiction retains his portions.  
>WIPLength: Complete, 1644 words  
><em>_Main Characters/Pairings: Padma Patil/Michael Corner  
><em>_Rating: T  
><em>_Warnings: non-explicit torture/punishment  
><em>_Spoilers: none  
><em>_Summary: _Written for the 'Midnight' challenge by smile .laugh .read at HPFC. Prompt: Padma/slamming a door in someone's face on purpose.  
>Author's Note: Canon and DAYD compliant. <em>_

* * *

><p><span>Interruptions<span>

* * *

><p>The dorm room was filled with quiet whispers, the students minding the fact that just because they were in their own tower, they weren't necessarily safe. Padma stood beside Li as the stone wall of the seventh year boys' dormitory began to creak, shifting before her eyes as it turned into the door that would lead them to the Room of Requirement for their late-night meeting.<p>

Once it was in place, Billy McClarren reached out and turned the knob, walking into the room. The other Ravenclaws began to follow him through, Padma and the other seventh years waiting to be last to enter. As Anthony and Terry began to step through, there was a knock on the door of the dorm.

Each of those left in the room tensed, turning wide eyes to each other. Most of the students had already gone through, but the door was still open and Padma knew that each Ravenclaw DA member had already been accounted for. Who was knocking on the door? What did they want?

Michael turned to Terry, exchanging a look with him before steeling himself, and turning to approach the door. Terry remained in the doorway, his fingers holding tight to the knob, his shoulders tense. Padma tried to remain as silent as possible, Li stepping closer to the door that would lead to the Room, while Anthony stepped all the way through and Stephen carefully pulled his wand from his holster, aiming it toward the door behind Mike.

Mike grabbed the knob, and there was another knock which rattled each of them left in the dorm. He turned weary, brown eyes back toward the group and Padma gave him a small nod, affirming that they all had his back, her grip tightening on the wand she hadn't realized she had pulled.

With one last glance around, Mike returned his attention to the door, opening it a small bit.

"Professor Carrow."

The tone of his voice gave nothing away, but the words were enough to cause a chill to run down Padma's spine, a rush of adrenaline through her veins. They were caught. He was going to push open that door, no matter what pretty words Mike gave, he was here for an inspection, and he was going to push open that door and they would be caught, the Room of Requirement sitting open and vulnerable in their dorm, the rest of the DA unawares inside.

"Open the dang door, it's an inspection-"

Mike had opened his mouth to protest but Padma was quick on her feet, practically jumping the few feet between herself and where he stood, shoving at the back of the door as it slammed shut in the Death Eater's face.

"Wha- Padma!" Mike was shocked as he turned to her with wide eyes, but she had already cast a Muffliato and an advanced locking charm on the door, adding a Protego for good measure.

"Go!" she hissed at the others, waving her hands their way as she threw her back against the door to hold it. Useless, she thought as she did so, the spells would hold for a while, but it was something physical she could do while she figured out a way out of this. "Get through!"

"No, Padma-"

"Now, Terry! The door needs to shut!" She interrupted, waving her arms in a shooing motion. "Go through!"

The swears of an outraged, squat-faced, wheezy Carrow sounded from the other side of the door behind her, thumps of his fists, or his failed attempts of spellwork to get it to open shaking the wood behind her back.

"We can't! Carrow-"

"We'll deal with it." Mike said, flinging himself so his weight leaned against the door as his chest heaved with the adrenaline they were all feeling. "The Room needs to be safe, and so does the Ravenclaw Lieutenant, Boot."

It might have been the look on Mike's face, or the tone of his voice, or the use of Terry's last name, or it might have been some deeper trust they shared that no one could ever quite figure out the intimacy of, but it only took one moment for Terry to stare into Mike's face before he nodded, grabbing at Li and pulling her through as he ordered Stephen to follow.

"Be safe," he said with one last look before disappearing behind the large wooden door, swinging it shut, swiftly.

And then Padma and Mike were alone. With the sounds of an irate Professor at their backs and their minds scrambling to figure out a solution.

Padma could feel his stare on her, but she wouldn't look to him. Not until her eyes could offer the confidence of a foolproof plan he was searching for. But they were running out of time.

"I've already called fer Snape, yeh sneaky little brats!" Carrow's fists pounded on the door. "Just what yeh doin' in there, yeh bleedin' teenagers? Gah! I HATE kids!"

It was Carrow's words that had an idea sparking in her mind, and for a split second only did she doubt it. But then there was another thump right behind her head, and then Mike's fingers wrapped around her wrist, and she sprung into action.

She spun around, pulling Michael with her as she approached the nearest bed.

"What do you think?" He asked, following her.

"This will work. I know it." She said, coming to a stop and turning to him, pulling at the tie around his throat.

"Wha- Padma. What are you doing?" He asked shakily.

She bit her lip as she pulled the silky fabric away from him, throwing it to the floor. Her thin fingers began to pluck at the buttons of his shirt. "We're teenagers, right? Just – horny – little – teenagers." She punctuated each word with the freeing of a button. "What else would they expect?" She looked up to him when she felt his fingers lightly running over her cheek.

"Oh, Mon Cher." He whispered, his handsome face smiling sadly down at her.

He reached out, running both hands down her back.

She arched into him lightly, her breath catching in her throat.

It was no secret that there was something between them. She knew it in the way he looked at her and the butterflies in her stomach when he did. And he knew it in the sparkle in her eyes and the shiver through his spine when she was close.

He pulled the clasp on her hair away, running his fingers through the thick strands raggedly. He mussed it around her scalp. All the while he had this odd smile, sad and awed. A warm feeling spread through her chest as she thanked the Universe that Mike was such a brilliant mind, catching on quickly and seeing the logic in her plan. Not questioning it. Knowing the truth of it. All the while pouring every ounce of affection into his actions that were meant to save the others.

Biting her lip she pulled his shirt down one shoulder, her fingers grazing his warm skin. Moving on she unbuckled his belt, leaving it hanging at his waist. He eased out of his shoes, his hands running over her shoulders and down her arms. He pulled at the hem of her vest, and she allowed him to pull it over her head. He carelessly tossed it toward the bed.

For a moment their eyes met, and it was like nothing else existed. Just them. In this moment. And why had they started? And what were they about to do? And what was happening, but this?

For a moment she wanted to keep pulling at his clothes. To rise on her toes and press her lips to his. Oh how sweet it would be. How perfect. And she could. And he would.

His fingers closed around her arm and hers slid into his hair. And she was pulling him down, and he was cooperating. And she was on her toes and they were so close. So very close. Her heart thumping so hard she could feel it at the back of her throat. Her body yearning to be pressed against him. Her mind completely blank. The only thing she saw the magnificent brown of his eyes, and the curl of hair hanging over his forehead, his irresistibly handsome face, and the incredibly charming and intelligent man that was Michael Corner. And they were so close now…

They were rattled. Shaking as they sprung apart when the door to the dorm banged harshly into the wall, both Carrows standing in the doorway angry as ever, Snape visible just behind them, a simple sneer plastered on his face.

"Yeh randy little miscreants!" Carrow stepped forward, pointing his wand at them.

Mike took a small step in front of Padma, shielding her. Their chests were heaving and they were staring at the three in the doorway. Nothing on Padma's mind but the fact that they were facing imminent punishment. The Cruciatus.

So it was no surprise when each of the Carrows lashed out simultaneously, pain shooting up her spine as she fell forward, hitting her head on the bedpost, an indescribable pain shooting up her spine as blood poured from the gash at her hairline.

Nothing went through her head in those moments while she was being cruciated, not even thoughts of where Mike was and if he was ok. She didn't even see him. She didn't see anything.

But afterward, when they were left alone in the dorm – the door hanging open and other students whispering silently from the doorway, wondering if they should come in – and she was sprawled on the floor, her entire body weak and throbbing, there was only one thought as her fingers stretched as far as possible and came into contact with ones that seemed to be reaching out as well: Another time. Another place. No interruptions.


End file.
